


Drum prüfe, wer sich ewig bindet ...

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Hochzeiten, durch die ein Todesfall gerade noch verhindert werden kann, anonyme Botschaften, Bücher und ein Paar, das sich letztlich doch noch kriegt.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum prüfe, wer sich ewig bindet ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=patk).



> Vielen, lieben Dank an [](http://chayiana.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chayiana.livejournal.com/)**chayiana** für's Beta. :-)
> 
> Gewidmet ist die Story meiner Freundin [](http://patk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://patk.livejournal.com/)**patk** , als Dankeschön für eine ganze Menge Dinge und weil sie Humor-Stories mag. Diese hoffentlich auch … ;)  
> 

Drum prüfe, wer sich ewig bindet, ob sich das Herz zum Herzen findet! Der Wahn ist kurz, die Reu ist lang.

  


(aus „Die Glocke“ von Friedrich von Schiller)

 

 

Rodney sah sich mit wachsender Nervosität im Gateraum um und zerrte ärgerlich am zu engen Knoten seiner Krawatte. Anscheinend hatten sich alle Mitglieder der Expedition hier versammelt, um Zeuge seiner Demütigung zu werden.

Großartig.

„Dein Kragen ist nicht ganz gerade“, flüsterte Sheppard neben ihm und hob eine helfende Hand in Richtung Rodneys Nacken. „Soll ich …?“

„Finger weg!“, zischte Rodney und warf Sheppard einen erbosten Seitenblick zu. Nicht nur, dass dieses ganze Fiasko Sheppards Schuld war, aber musste der Mann in seinem schwarzen Frack auch noch so verboten elegant aussehen? Während der weiße-beige Anzug mit den gelben Pailletten und den Strass-Applikationen, den Rodney trug, an den Schultern spannte und ihm generell nicht stand - weder die Farbe, noch der Schnitt. Aber es war der Einzige, den sie auf die Schnelle hatten auftreiben können und es hatte ja unbedingt weiß sein müssen.

Sheppard grinste nur und murmelte: „Immer mit der Ruhe, McKay. Entspann dich. Gleich ist es vorbei.“

Rodney schnaubte. Nun, jedenfalls erfüllte Sheppard seinen Teil des Deals und immerhin war geteiltes Leid ja halbes Leid. Auch wenn der Colonel dank seiner Chamäleon-gleichen Anpassungsfähigkeit auch in den haarsträubensten Situationen weniger leidend, sondern beneidenswert lässig wirkte.

Elizabeth trat auf das provisorische Podium, das extra für diesen Anlass vor dem Stargate errichtet worden war, sah mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf ihn und Sheppard hinunter, ließ ihren Blick dann über die erwartungsvoll verstummte Menge im hinteren Teil des Raumes wandern und räusperte sich:

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um die Verbindung zweier Mitglieder dieser Expedition zu feiern. Es ist ein freudiger Anlass für uns alle, besonders aber für mich.“

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und fuhr mit gepresster Stimme fort: „Denn Kraft meines Amtes, das mir das Internationale Komitee als Leiterin dieser Expedition verliehen hat, habe ich die Freude und das Vergnügen …“  
Ihre Lippen zuckten plötzlich unkontrolliert und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. „Verzeihung“, presste sie hervor, bedeckte den Mund mit einer Hand und wandte sich kurz ab. Es war etwas zu hören, das verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang.

„Elizabeth scheint sich wirklich zu freuen“, wisperte Sheppard dicht an Rodneys Ohr.

„Oh, haha, wie amüsant“, fauchte Rodney und hätte am liebsten die Arme verschränkt, wenn das zu enge Jackett ihn nicht daran gehindert hätte. ‚Weißer Anzug mit Glitzerkram’ war schon schlimm genug, aber ‚Weißer Anzug mit Glitzerkram und Riss am Rücken’ wäre katastrophal.

Elizabeth hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst. Mit brüchigem Lächeln verkündete sie: „Ich habe das Vergnügen …“ Sie stockte kurz, hatte offensichtlich den Faden verloren und schloss dann rasch: „Hiermit erkläre ich Lt. Colonel John Sheppard und Dr. Rodney McKay zu … zu Eheleuten.“ Hastig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen und fügte mit erstickter Stimme an beide gewandt hinzu: „Meinen Glückwunsch.“

Damit floh sie aus dem Gateraum. Rodney folgte ihr mit Blicken und glaubte, ihr Lachen noch aus dem Westkorridor zu hören. Er setze Elizabeth auf seine mentale ‚Wer in Atlantis die nächsten Wochen kein heißes Wasser in seinem Quartier haben wird’ – Liste.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Sekunde, Sheppard, sie hätte uns fragen müssen, ob wir das überhaupt wollen. Ich meine diese ganze ‚Willst du, Rodney McKay …?’- Sache. Sie hat das ausgelassen. Sie darf das nicht auslassen. Warum hat sie das ausgelassen?“

„Ist das jetzt dein größtes Problem, McKay?“, konterte Sheppard mit milder Ironie.

„Nein.“ Rodney seufzte. „Nicht wirklich.“

„Siehst du.“ Sheppard lächelte schmal. Das Lächeln verschwand allerdings sofort als die ersten Reiskörner in seinen Haaren landeten und sich auch durch intensives Kopfschütteln nicht entfernen ließen.

Rodney pflückte sich etwas Reis aus den Ohren und nieste in den Konfettiregen.

Er war mit John Sheppard verheiratet.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen.

Dabei hatte die Woche eigentlich ganz gut angefangen.

 

**Zwei Tage vorher:**

Die Lesebibliothek in Atlantis war einer der Räume, die Rodney selten aufsuchte. Besser gesagt, es war der Raum, den er bisher nie aufgesucht hatte und den er im Grunde genommen für überflüssig hielt. Er war sich nicht sicher, wessen Idee es gewesen war, eine Bibliothek einzurichten, wann genau sie entstanden war oder warum - aber er tippte auf Elizabeth und auf die ersten Wochen nach der Belagerung und auf das Bedürfnis, sich hier häuslich einzurichten.

Seitdem der Kontakt zur Erde wiederhergestellt war, fanden sich immer mehr persönliche Gegenstände in den Räumen und sogar Korridoren der Stadt ein, die nichts mit Überleben, dafür aber sehr viel mit schlechtem Geschmack zu tun hatten - wie beispielsweise Cadmans Steppschuhe, Sheppards glitzernde Stores, Zelenkas komplette Musikkollektion und die scheußliche Vase in dem Gang zwischen Krankenstation und Kontrollraum, die sich nicht hatte entscheiden können, ob sie aztekisch oder doch lieber postmodern sein wollte und daher wie ein in Ton gegossener Chemielabor-Unfall mit Ohren wirkte.

Die Bibliothek mit inzwischen schätzungsweise weit über tausend Büchern war ein weiteres Beispiel für den ‚Lass uns das Gerümpel auf Großmutters Dachboden in eine andere Galaxie schleppen’ -Trend.

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Rodney und ließ seinen Blick über alte, neue, abgegriffene, unberührte, geschmackvolle und schreiend bunte Buchrücken gleiten. Wie sollte er hier nur das finden, was er suchte, ohne Stunden damit zu verschwenden? Vorausgesetzt, es war überhaupt hier zu finden.

Sheppard war allerdings fest davon überzeugt. Und da Sheppards Ahnung die einzige Spur war, die er hatte, suchte Rodney jetzt hier nach der wahren Identität seiner anonymen Verehrerin.

Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es tatsächlich eine Verehrerin war und nicht lediglich Zelenka, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, seit einer Woche kleine Geschenke - mit schwülstigen Liebesbotschaften versehen - vor seiner Tür oder auf seinem Schreibtisch im Labor zu platzieren.

Sheppard war dabei gewesen, als er gestern Abend ein Nougat-Pralinee mit einem herzförmigen rosa Post-It vor seinem Quartier gefunden hatte, beschriftet mit: „Deine Blicke entflammen ein unstillbares Verlangen in mir.“

_„Was ist das, McKay?“_

_„Nougat“, nuschelte Rodney an einem Mundvoll Pralinee, Sheppard absichtlich missverstehend._

_„Ich meinte-_ das _.“ Fast anklagend deutete der Colonel auf das rosa Papier in Rodneys Hand._

_„Nichts.“ Hastig versuchte Rodney, den Zettel in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen, doch Sheppard war schneller, grapschte ihn sich, las ihn und bemerkte dann trocken: „Oh.“_

_„Was? Was meinst du mit ‚oh’? Ist das ein ‚Ich werde dich den Rest meines Lebens damit aufziehen’ – Oh, oder …“_

_„Es ist ein ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Rodney’ – Oh.“ Sheppard lächelte und wirkte absolut aufrichtig. „Von wem ist das?“_

_Rodney seufzte, nahm den Zettel von Sheppard entgegen, faltete ihn und steckte ihn ein. „Das ist es ja. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“_

_Das löste eine Ereigniskette aus, die mit Sheppard als Sherlock Holmes für Arme begann und mit Rodney in der Lesebibliothek vorläufig endete._

_Zuerst ließ Sheppard sich alle sieben Botschaften, die Rodney bisher erhalten hatte, zeigen. Natürlich hatte Rodney sie aufgehoben, denn - Hallo? – Beweismaterial! Das hatte nichts mit Sentimentalität zu tun oder etwa mit dem warmen Prickeln in seinem Magen, wenn er sie ab und zu hervorkramte und las. Dreimal täglich. An besonders schlechten Tagen auch häufiger._

_Sheppard jedenfalls kam nach kurzer, aber eingehender Überprüfung der Botschaften zu dem Schluss, dass alle_  
a) handgeschrieben waren und zwar von  
b) offensichtlich derselben Person auf  
c) immer dem gleichen schreiend rosa Papier. 

_Rodney rollte die Augen. „Tatsächlich? Wie überaus scharfsinnig, Colonel Schnellmerker.“_

_Ungerührt fuhr Sheppard fort: „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, woher diese Texte …“ Er wedelte mit den rosa Zettelchen vor Rodneys Augen hin und her, „stammen und schon wissen wir, mit wem wir … ähm … du es zu tun hast.“_

_„Hm.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Sheppard. „Was meinst du damit: ‚Woher sie stammen?’ Aus dem im Übermaß romantifizierten Hirn …“_

_„Ich denke, das ist kein Wort, McKay.“_

_„Jetzt schon. Also, aus dem im Übermaß romantifizierten Hirn meiner anonymen Verehrerin.“_

_„Ha!“ Sheppard zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Das bezweifel ich.“ Er blätterte durch die Liebesbotschaften. „Das hier: ‚Ich verzehre mich nach deiner Berührung’ oder ‚Mein Herz singt beim Klang deiner Stimme’ oder ‚Nur an dich zu denken, entflammt meine Begierde’ oder …“_

_„Danke, es reicht jetzt.“ Schnell riss Rodney Sheppard die Zettel aus der Hand. Laut vorgelesen klang das noch schwülstiger. Mein Gott, schämte er sich jetzt etwa schon für seine anonyme Verehrerin?_

_Sheppard hob die Augenbrauen. „Für mich klingt das so, als würde es aus einem sehr schmalzigen Liebesroman stammen.“_

_„Und damit hast du, woher bitte, Erfahrung?“, fragte Rodney spitz und hoffte im selben Moment, dass Sheppard nicht antwortete. Manche Dinge sollte man besser nicht wissen, auch nicht über seine engsten Freunde._

_„Meine Ex-Frau. Sie hat so was immer auf dem Klo liegen lassen und wenn ich mein Golf-Magazin nicht dabei hatte und es mal etwas länger dau…“_

_„Danke“, unterbrach Rodney ihn hastig. „So genau wollte ich’s nicht wissen.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Also, Liebesromane, ja? Wo kommt jemand auf Atlantis an Liebesromane?“_

_Sheppard grinste. „Versuch’s mal in der Lesebibliothek.“_

Und jetzt war er hier. Auf der Suche nach dem Original, das Miss Einfallslos munter plagiierte.

***

 

Zwei Stunden später war Rodney nicht sehr viel weiter, was sein persönliches Problem anging, hatte aber dafür mehr über seine Freunde und Kollegen erfahren, als ihm lieb war.

Ein Buch, betitelt mit „Dynamit – der explosive Weg zum Erfolg“, trug die Widmung: „Meiner lieben Laura, mit besten Wünschen für die Zukunft, dein Daddy. P.S: Lass es krachen, Kleines!“ und war damit zweifelsfrei mal in Cadmans Besitz gewesen.

Von Zelenka stammte das tschechische Kochbuch mit dem Titel „Kochen für Freunde“ oder „Koche deine Freunde“ – Rodneys Tschechischkenntnisse waren nicht sonderlich gut und irgendwie würde beides zu Radek passen.

„Malerei in drei Jahrhunderten“ ordnete er Lorne zu. Die Tatsache, dass Rodney auf der Seite mit dem sehr realistisch wirkenden Akt-Portrait einen Zettel mit einer Beschwerdeliste über die Leitung der Atlantis-Expedition fand, der wohl mal als Lesezeichen gedient hatte, bewies, dass wohl auch Kavanagh das gute Stück schon mal ausgeliehen hatte.

Bei „1001 Rezepte – Wie koche ich ohne Zitrusfrüchte?“ stutze er erst mal. Konnte dieses Buch ein Hinweis auf seine Verehrerin sein? Hastig blätterte er es durch und entdeckte auf einigen Seiten ein paar handschriftliche Notizen – in Japanisch. Es könnte also von Miko stammen, aber sie hatte Atlantis schon vor über einem Jahr verlassen und schied somit als seine Verehrerin aus.

Das schmale Heftchen in froschgrün „Mein Freund die Amphibie“ hatte bestimmt mal Carson gehört.

Wirklich aufschlussreich war der dicke Wälzer, der ohne Schutzumschlag im Regal stand. „Krieg und Frieden“. Unwahrscheinlich, dass zwei Personen auf die wahnwitzige Idee kamen, ausgerechnet dieses Buch in eine fremde Galaxie mitzunehmen – daher war es wohl Sheppards.  
Nur - wenn das hier Sheppards Ausgabe war, welches Buch befand sich dann in dem Schutzumschlag, der nach wie vor auf Sheppards Nachttisch lag?  
Um ganz sicher zu gehen, blätterte Rodney das Buch durch und stieß auf den Seiten fünf, sechzehn und achtundzwanzig auf winzige, mit Bleistift gekritzelte Flugzeuge, die ab Seite zweiunddreißig von kleinen Puddlejumpern abgelöst wurden. Eindeutig Sheppards Buch.

Fantastisch! Damit hatte er jetzt zu Rätsel Nummer eins – Die Identität seiner Verehrerin – noch Rätsel Nummer zwei – Was las Sheppard wirklich? – zu lösen. Hoffentlich hatten die Wraith ein Einsehen und warteten mit ihrer nächsten Attacke, bis er damit fertig war.

Seufzend griff Rodney nach einem Taschenbuch in zartrosa, auf dessen Titelseite ein Mann - Typ dunkler, vom Leben gezeichneter, aber trotzdem sensibler Held - und eine bleiche Schönheit abgebildet waren.

Das schien doch thematisch sehr in die Richtung dessen zu gehen, was er suchte. Rodney blätterte durch das Buch und öffnete es schließlich auf einer Seite, die ein hässliches Eselsohr zierte.

_Sie ließ ihre Finger durch sein rabenschwarzes, lockiges Haar gleiten, das ihm ungeordnet in die Augen hing und seufzte. „Ricardo, ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, bitte …“_

Und war das nicht ein Zufall? Die Textstelle „Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens“ war hauchdünn mit Bleistift unterstrichen und entsprach exakt der Botschaft auf rosa Post - It Nummer fünf.

„Ha! Erwischt!“ Rodney grinste zufrieden. Der Erfolg machte ihn mutig und er las weiter.

_„Ich kann nicht, Daniella.“ Sein Blick wurde hart. „Du hast bis morgen früh Zeit, dich zu entscheiden.“ Abrupt erhob er sich von dem Diwan._

_„Nein, Ricardo, nein!“ Daniella streckte eine zarte, bleiche Hand nach ihm aus und flehte: „Bitte, geh nicht. Nicht so! Nicht nach dieser Nacht.“_

Diese Nacht? Hm, vielleicht lohnte es sich zurückzublättern … Später.

_Sein Blick wurde verlangend, in seinen Augen glühte ein Echo der Hitze, die ihre Körper in den letzten Stunden entflammt hatte, als sie sich wieder und wieder im endlosen Taumel der Liebe vereinigt hatten._

‚Endloser Taumel der Liebe’ - Rodney schauderte. Aber … Moment. Auch diese Formulierung war kaum wahrnehmbar unterkringelt, deckte sich aber mit keiner der Botschaften, die er bisher erhalten hatte. Offensichtlich hatte die Schmalzzettelschreiberin doch einen Hauch Geschmack und diese Idee daher wieder verworfen.  
Also, weiter.

_„Ricardo“, flüsterte sie und sah ihn schmachtend durch den dichten Vorhang ihrer langen, dunklen Wimpern an._

_Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss mit langen geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes, das den warmen Bronzeton seiner Haut betonte. „Ich bin der Earl von Delasquere, ich kann mein Volk nicht wegen eigener Interessen im Stich lassen, nicht jetzt, während Lord Fallingstone Intrigen schmiedet, um meine Familie zu entehren, den Namen meines Vaters zu beschmutzen, einen Krieg anzuzetteln, die Felder zu versalzen, unsere Viehbestände auszurotten und die Ärmsten der Armen in den Ruin zu treiben, so dass diese sogar gezwungen sind ihre Kinder, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen.“_

Der ganze Inhalt des Buches in einem Satz zusammengefasst, sehr effizient.

_Er warf seinen moosgrünen Umhang nachlässig über die Schultern und schenkte ihr einen letzten Blick, der entschlossen und sehnsuchtsvoll zugleich war. „Ich bin ein Mann der Prinzipien, Daniella. Mein Volk leidet und ich muss meine Versprechen halten.“ Er beugte sich etwas vor und sagte eindringlich: „Die Kinder, Daniella, ich muss an die Kinder denken.“_

Rodney stöhnte. Und er musste an seinen Verstand denken und sollte _jetzt_ aufhören zu lesen, bevor es zu spät war und die ersten Synapsen angesichts dieses Kitsches kapitulierten.

_Mit bebenden Lippen blickte sie ihm nach, wie er ihr Gemach verließ, ihr Blick auf seinen muskulösen Rücken gerichtet, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
Erst dann brach sie zusammen, weinte heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung. Endlich hatte sie diesen ehrenwerten Mann getroffen, endlich, nach Jahren der Einsamkeit. Doch sie konnte nicht riskieren, ihr dunkles Geheimnis, das sie zu einem grauenvollen Schicksal verurteilte, mit ihm zu teilen. Zu groß war das Risiko, für ihn, ihren Geliebten, für alle, die ihm lieb und teuer waren, für das Volk, das er geschworen hatte zu beschützen._

Jajaja - und vermutlich reißen die drohenden Gewitterwolken ihres dunklen Geheimnisses ein Loch in die Substanz des Universums, blabla. Rodney warf einen Blick gen Himmel.

Jedenfalls hatte er jetzt eine heiße Spur. Offensichtlich war es dieses Buch, aus dem seine Verehrerin ihre Liebesbotschaften kopierte. Dieses Buch, das - Rodneys Augen weiteten sich in namenlosem Entsetzen - nur Band eins einer langen Reihe von insgesamt elf Büchern war. Angefangen mit „Daniella – Tochter der Sonne“ - was er gerade in den Händen hielt - über „Daniella – Schwester des Sturms“ bis hin zu „Daniella – Gefährtin der Dunkelheit“. Scheinbar nahm das Leben der schluchzenden Heldin im Laufe der Reihe eine finstere Wendung.

Wie auch immer – Rodney konnte unmöglich all diese Bücher lesen, nur um herauszufinden, wer sie irgendwann einmal ausgeliehen hatte. Das könnte verheerende Auswirkungen haben; für seine geistige Gesundheit, damit für die Expedition und … den Rest des Universums. Für einen Moment erwog er, Sheppard um Hilfe zu bitten. Offensichtlich hatte der Mann ja doch etwas Erfahrung mit dieser Art … Lektüre und war daher vielleicht immun gegen eventuelle Langzeitschäden. Doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Wer wusste schon, wie zerstörerisch sich derartiges Gedankengut auswirken könnte? Und es war ja nicht so, als ob Sheppard Gehirnzellen zu verschenken hätte.

Aber – ha - das Eselsohr! Womöglich war es kein Zufall, sondern eine Markierung.

Er schlug Band Nummer acht „Daniella – Kind der Täuschung“ auf, suchte – und fand - eine weitere Seite mit Eselsohr.

_„Ricardo“, hauchte sie. „Du … du verstehst nicht. Ich konnte es dir nicht erzählen. Es geht nicht nur um mich, es ist nicht nur mein Geheimnis, es …“_

_„Ja“, entgegnete er schroff und stand auf. „Ich verstehe nicht. Ich dachte, du liebst mich und…“_

_„Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, Geliebter!“ Sie schluchzte, heiße Tränen strömten über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, ihre vollen, roten Lippen bebten._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.“ Für einen langen Moment sah er sie an. Aufrecht stand er da, sein Mantel wehte im plötzlich auffrischenden Wind, das Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt, hart, unbeugsam. Noch nie war er ihr so vollkommen und doch so fremd_ (auch unterstrichen, interessant) _erschienen. Seine nächsten Worte waren wie ein flammender Dolch mit Widerhaken, getränkt in Schwefelsäure, der sie mitten ins Herz traf: „Ich liebe eine andere.“_

„Großer Gott“, entfuhr es Rodney. „Was für eine Idiotie!“ Und war Schwefelsäure nicht ein Anachronismus? In welchem Jahrhundert spielte dieses Machwerk?

Er überflog den Text weiter und runzelte die Stirn, als er die winzige, kaum zu entziffernde Notiz am Fuß der Seite las: „Simon, du Schuft!“ Eine Notiz in … Elizabeths Handschrift! Ganz eindeutig.

Entsetzt knallte er das Buch zu und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass es ihm aus der Hand fiel.

Elizabeth! Sie las … sie …

Rodney schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr entsetzte; die Tatsache, dass Elizabeth sich _freiwillig_ mit so etwas beschäftigte und darin sogar nach Parallelen zu ihrem eigenen Leben suchte, oder die Möglichkeit, dass es Elizabeth war, die ihm …

Aber – nein – Elizabeths Notiz war mit Kugelschreiber geschrieben, nicht mir Bleistift. Gut, das war gut. Er mochte Elizabeth, keine Frage, aber nicht … so. Außerdem hätte er Probleme, jemanden, der ihn mit derartigem Kitsch eindeckte, als Vorgesetzte zu respektieren. Dass sie so etwas las, oder irgendwann gelesen hatte, war schon schlimm genug.  
Also, weiter. Nachdenklich ließ Rodney seinen Blick über die Bände schweifen und griff zum nächsten – Nummer neun –, der sich beim genaueren Hinsehen als Band zehn entpuppte. Neun fehlte. Das war aufschlussreich.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten hatte Rodney Gewissheit: Die Bände eins bis acht enthielten alle durch Eselsohren markierte Seiten, auf denen er dann jeweils eine oder mehrere mit Bleistift unterstrichene Formulierungen fand. Formulierungen, die sich zum Teil mit denen auf den Post-Its deckten. Die Bände zehn und elf hingegen hatten weder Eselsohren noch Bleistiftkritzeleien.

Band neun könnte sich also noch in den Händen der Person befinden, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass Rodney seine kostbare Zeit jetzt hier verschwendete. Und vermutlich würde diese Person bald wieder hier auftauchen, um sich weitere „Inspiration“ zu holen. Er würde sich entsprechend dafür rüsten.

***

 

Zwei Stunden später hatte Rodney die Sicherheitskamera in der Bibliothek so umprogrammiert, dass sie das Geschehen vor dem Regal mit den ‚Daniella, die mit sämtlichen Substantiven der menschlichen Sprache verwandt ist’ - Büchern aufzeichnete und Rodney die Aufzeichnung bequem von seinem Laptop aus ansehen konnte.

Eine weitere Stunde später lief er bei Sheppard zu ihrem wöchentlichen Schachspiel ein. Er brannte förmlich darauf, von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten.

Sheppard hatte geduscht, war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen und verschwand noch schnell im Bad – vermutlich um sein Haar mit Was-auch-immer zu tränken -, während Rodney das Schachspiel aufbaute. Sein Blick fiel auf Sheppards Nachttisch. Dort lag „Krieg und Frieden“.

Hm. Falsch. Dort lag das Buch, das wegen des Schutzumschlages mit „Tolstoi“ in goldenen Lettern den Anschein erweckte, „Krieg und Frieden“ zu sein. Doch Rodney wusste es besser. Vorsichtig spähte er in Richtung Bad. Offensichtlich war Sheppard immer noch mit seinem Haar beschäftigt.

Mit zwei Schritten war Rodney am Nachttisch, grapschte sich das Buch und zog es aus dem Umschlag. Ihm stockte der Atem, als ihn Daniella und Ricardo von dem babyrosa Titelbild aus schmachtend anlächelten.

Großer Gott! Band neun! „Daniella – Cousine des Schmerzes“, der fehlende Band in der Reihe.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Rodney wie ein schwarzer Bleistift mit der regenbogenfarbenen Aufschrift: „Willkommen in Disneyland“ langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, vom Nachttisch rollte.

Das Buch rutschte Rodney aus den bebenden Fingern und fiel polternd zu Boden.

Großer Gott, es war Sheppard! Sheppard hatte … Sheppard wollte …

In dem Moment trat Sheppard aus dem Bad, sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, wanderte zu Rodney, dann wieder zurück zum Buch. „Oh.“

„Du, du …!“

„Ich kann das erklären.“ Mit ausgestecktem Finger wies Sheppard auf das Beweisstück am Boden. „Das … das kann ich erklären.“

„Du warst das! Du hast … du willst …

„Nein, Rodney, nein.“ Abwehrend hob Sheppard die Hände. „Es ist alles ganz anders. Okay, ja, ich habe die Textstellen aus den Büchern rausgesucht und markiert, aber – nicht für mich, okay?“

„Was?“

„Jemand anders wollte dir … will dir … ähm … will dich. Und ich habe etwas … nachgeholfen und … ähm … Beispiele gesucht, was er … sie … also … was man so schreiben könnte.“

„Ach?“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme. „Für wen denn, hm?“

„Ähm.“ Sichtlich verlegen biss Sheppard sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das … das wird dir nicht gefallen, denke ich.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Er reckte das Kinn. „Raus damit.“

Sheppard holte tief Luft und murmelte: „Hermiod.“

 

***

 

Es gefiel Rodney wirklich nicht. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und es dauerte gute zehn Minuten und einiges an gutem Zureden von Sheppards Seite, inklusive einer Entschuldigung, bis er in der Lage war, wieder einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren, in dem keine Begriffe wie „Alien-Zuhälter“, „falscher Freund“ und „lügnerischer Plagiator“ vorkamen.

Rodney atmete tief durch. “Also, damit ich das richtig verstehe: Du hast Hermiod mit diesem Schmalz und Kitsch versorgt? Damit er mir Liebesbriefe schreiben kann? Wer bist du, sein Beziehungs-Trainer? Und hundsmiserabel in dem Job, nebenbei bemerkt. Er sollte dich feuern. _Ich_ würde dich jedenfalls feuern.“

Verlegen rieb Sheppard sich den Nacken. „Also, geschrieben hat die Zettel Dr. Novak, genau genommen.“ Er seufzte. „Und - Hermiod meint es ernst, Rodney. Er ist einsam.“

„Na und? Wer ist das nicht, Colonel Ghost-Writer? Ich bin auch manchmal …“ Hastig klappte er den Mund zu.

Zu spät.

„Ha!“ Sheppard zielte mit einem triumphierenden Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Siehst du, damit wäre euch beiden geholfen.“

„Er ist ein Asgard! Er ist kein Mensch. Und er ist nicht mal wirklich ein „er“, wenn ich richtig informiert bin.“ Rodney schauderte.

„Du hättest also lieber einen Mann?“, fragte Sheppard stirnrunzelnd.

„Großer Gott, nein.“ Rodney warf die Arme in die Luft. „Weißt du was - erschieß mich einfach.“

Sheppard wurde wieder ernst. „Rodney, es … es war ein Notfall, okay?“

„Ach?“

„Komm mit auf die Krankenstation. Dort erklären wir dir alles.“

„Wir? Soso.“

***

 

 

„Wir“ entpuppten sich als Carson, Dr. Lindsey Novak von der Deadalus und natürlich Colonel Herzschmerz.

„Es ist so“, erklärte Dr. Novak nervös, was anscheinend ihre Standardeinstellung war, „wie Sie sicher wissen, haben die Asgard den Freitod gewählt, um ein langsames Dahinsiechen zu vermeiden.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber warum ist em>er dann nicht tot? Er müsste auch tot sein“, beschwerte Rodney sich und deutete anklagend auf Hermiod, der auf einer Diagnoseliege am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, gerade von Carson untersucht wurde und es wagte, quicklebendig zu sein.

„Rodney“, zischte Sheppard.

Dr. Novak lächelte, sah rasch zu Hermiod hinüber und sagte mit deutlicher Zuneigung in der Stimme: „Er war schon immer ein kleiner Rebell.“

„Sicher.“ Rodney rollte die Augen.

„Nun“, fuhr Novak fort, „Hermiod ist der Letzte der Asgard. Deshalb verspürt er plötzlich den starken körperlichen Wunsch sich zu … zu verbinden. Es ist mehr als nur ein Wunsch, es ist eine Notwendigkeit. Er braucht einen Partner.“

„Oh fein und da kommen Sie auf mich? Warum?“

„Nein, Hermiod selbst hat Sie ausgewählt. Er hat Tests durchgeführt und … Ihr Intelligentsquotient ist der höchste von allen Menschen, mit denen er je gearbeitet hat.“

„Ha!“, bemerkte Rodney triumphierend. Und wo war Sam Carter, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte?

Sheppard unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Dr. Novak lächelte traurig. „Ja, das ist sein Auswahlkriterium. Es hat nichts mit … mit Verlangen oder gar Sympathie zu tun.“

„Oh, fantastisch, eine Vernunftehe also. Mit einem Asgard!“

„Es gibt Schlimmeres, Rodney“, warf Sheppard ein, ging aber nicht näher drauf ein, was.

„Sekunde.“ Rodney runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist also der Grund warum die Daedalus schon seit über eines Woche hier ist. Damit dieser kleine, graue …“ Rasch schluckte er den Rest des Satzes hinunter, als Sheppard ihn mahnend ansah. „Damit er mir nachstellen kann.“

„Hermiod befindet sich in medizinischer Behandlung. Das ist der Grund, warum unser Start erst einmal verschoben wurde.“ Novak deutete zu Carson hinüber. „Dr. Beckett hat ein Mittel entwickelt, das die körperlichen Symptome, die Hermiod gerade erleidet, eindämmt und diesen Trieb, sich zu verbinden, wieder verschwinden lässt. Bis das Mittel eingesetzt werden konnte – was jetzt geschehen wird - war es wichtig, Hermiod zu beschäftigen, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass sein Werben um Sie Aussicht auf Erfolg hat, er sich aber einfach gewissen irdischen … Ritualen unterwerfen muss.“

Dr. Novak sah ihn aus großen Augen an und zupfte nervös an ihren Haaren. „Wir konnten Sie auch nicht einweihen, Dr. McKay, denn Hermiod … überwacht Sie. Wenn Sie also nicht so auf die Botschaften reagiert hätten, wie Sie es zufolge seiner Berechnungen als Mann Ihrer Intelligenz tun würden – was Sie nicht getan hätten, wenn Sie gewusst hätten, von wem die Botschaften stammen oder Sie nicht wirklich nachdrücklich getan hätten, wenn Sie gewusst hätten, von wem die Botschaften stammen, aber so tun wollten, als wüssten Sie nicht, von wem sie stammen – wäre er misstrauisch geworden, hätte gemerkt, dass er hingehalten wird und das hätte zu einem kompletten Zusammenbruch seines vegetativen Nervensystems geführt. Und dann zum Tod.“

Rodney sah sie nur groß an und fragte sich, was aus der übersichtlichen Anordnung von Sätzen nach ‚Subjekt – Prädikat – Objekt’ geworden war. „Er überwacht mich?“, stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Nur das Übliche, Rodney. Eine Direktverbindung der vorhandenen Sicherheitskameras in den Laboren und Korridoren zu seinem Arbeitsplatz“, winkte Sheppard ab. „Keine Verletzung deiner Privatsphäre, oder so.“

„Wie überaus beruhigend.“ Rodney funkelte Sheppard an. Der elende Verräter!

Sheppard schien sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen in seiner Haut und erklärte: „Caldwell hat mich gebeten, Hermiod zu helfen, Rodney. Ich habe nur nach den passenden Botschaften gesucht, sie an Dr. Novak hier weitergegeben und sie hat die Zettel geschrieben. Ich habe nur … Befehle ausgeführt.“

„Weil du das ja sonst immer so gewissenhaft tust und weil Colonel Caldwell ja dein Vorgesetzter ist, Colonel ‚Militärkommandant dieser Basis’.“

„Komm schon, ist doch nicht so schlimm. Beckett spritzt ihm dieses Zeug, er wird wieder normal und ist vermutlich selbst ganz entsetzt, dass er dir je an die Wäsche wollte.“

„Danke sehr.“

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine - es dauert nur noch ein paar Stunden und der ganze Spuk ist vorbei.“ Aufmunternd klopfte Sheppard ihm auf die Schulter.

 

***

 

Hermiod bekam seine Spritze und schlief ein paar Stunden, genau wie Beckett und Dr. Novak angekündigt hatten. Als er erwachte, wanderte sein leicht trüber Blick gleichgültig über die um sein Bett Versammelten, blieb schließlich an Rodney hängen und erhellte sich augenblicklich.

„Ähm … hallo?“ Rodney lächelte nervös.

Hermiod gab ein paar Klicklaute in seiner Muttersprache von sich, dann sagte er klar und deutlich: „Hiermit erneuere ich meinen Anspruch auf Dr. Rodney McKay als meinen Gefährten.“

„Was? Das …? Wa- warum?“, stammelte Rodney.

„Ich spüre nicht mehr den körperlichen Drang, mich zu verbinden, aber rein intellektuell weiß ich, dass es das Beste ist.“

„Aber …“, begann Sheppard hilflos.

„Dr. McKay hat durch das Annehmen meiner kleinen Geschenke bereits seine Zustimmung gezeigt.“

„Ich habe –WAS?“

Jetzt wirkte auch Sheppard leicht nervös. „Ooookay, das … läuft nicht nach Plan.“

„Und warum, bitte, überrascht mich das nicht?“, murmelte Rodney.

Sie überließen Hermiod wieder Carson und zogen sich mit Dr. Novak in die andere Ecke der Krankenstation zur Beratung zurück.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, drängte Rodney. „Ich meine, er kann doch nicht wirklich …“

„Ich befürchte doch, Dr. McKay“, sagte Novak mit leiser Stimme und warum zum Teufel wirkte _sie_ so, als wäre gerade eine Welt für sie zusammengebrochen?

„Es muss eine Lösung geben.“

„Es … es gibt eine“, erklärte Novak zögernd. „Aber ich denke, die wird Ihnen auch nicht gefallen, Dr. McKay“

„Oh, glauben Sie mir, _alles_ ist besser als _das_.“ Mit spitzem Finger deutete er auf den Asgard, der ihm noch nie so klein und grau und außerirdisch und nackt erschienen war.

„Sie sollten nicht so über Hermiod reden.“ Novak war plötzlich ganz uncharakteristisch aufgebracht. „Er ist ein überaus intelligenter und sensibler Mann. Ich, ich meine – Wesen. Ein intelligentes, sensibles – hicks - Wesen.

„Also, die Lösung?“, brachte Sheppard sie wieder zum Thema zurück.

„Dr. McKay müsste sich bereits in einer Beziehung befinden. Wir … wir könnten Hermiod erklären, dass er die Geschenke nur deswegen angenommen hat, weil er dachte, sie sind von … jemandem, mit dem er zusammen ist.“

„Gut, das ist gut.“ Rodney überlegte kurz und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Diese Botanikerin, mit der ich mich mal verabredet hatte … wie hieß die gleich?“

„Katie Brown“, half Sheppard aus.

„Genau, Katie. Sie bestätigt bestimmt, dass sie meine Freundin ist, kein Problem.“

„Das ist leider nicht ganz so einfach“, erwiderte Novak und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„Warum nicht?“

„Nun Hermiod weiß eine Menge über Sie und Ihre Gewohnheiten, Dr. McKay. Er weiß daher auch, dass Sie gerade nicht mit … jemandem liiert sind, auch nicht mit Dr. Brown. Das Einzige, was ihn überzeugen könnte, dass Sie tatsächlich in einer Beziehung sind, wäre, wenn es sich um eine geheime Beziehung handeln würde. Aber dann muss es einen nachvollziehbaren Grund geben, warum Sie diese Beziehung nicht publik gemacht haben, Dr. McKay.“

Sie blickte bedeutungsvoll von ihm zu Sheppard.

„Moment ...“ Sheppard deutete entgeistert auf Lindsey. „Sie wollen damit sagen, dass …? Ich? Und er? Das ist nicht Ihr ernst.“

„Doch, Colonel Sheppard.“ Sie nickte nachdrücklich. „Wenn Dr. McKay Hermiod glaubhaft versichern kann, dass er und Sie ein … ein Paar sind, würde er das akzeptieren und ihn freigeben.“

„Wirklich?“ Rodneys Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Er rieb sich die Hände, schob einen sichtlich verstörten Sheppard in Richtung der Liege auf der Hermiod saß und sagte laut: „So … John … jetzt wird es Zeit, deinem Rivalen hier zu erklären, dass wir uns schon seit Monaten in einer innigen, leidenschaftlichen, aber leider bis jetzt geheimen Liebesbeziehung befinden.“

Das war genau der Moment, in dem Colonel Caldwell die Krankenstation betrat.

 

***

 

Lindsey Novak brauchte zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten und die schriftlichen Zeugenaussagen von Carson und Schwester Marie, um Caldwell davon zu überzeugen, dass Sheppard sich keineswegs in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung befand und dass das Ganze nur ein weiterer Punkt des ‚Wir wollen Hermiod am Leben erhalten und nach Möglichkeit glücklich machen’ – Plans war.

Wieder standen sie an Hermiods Bett.

„Es ist so“, erklärte Sheppard dem Asgard. „Rodney ist nicht wirklich frei. Er und ich sind …“ Hastig griff er nach Rodneys Hand und hielt sie mit ungefähr derselben Begeisterung mit der man einen toten Fisch anfasste. „Wir sind zusammen. Heimlich. Weil – Sie wissen ja, ich bin in der Air Force und wenn es rauskäme, müsste ich mit meiner unehrenhaften Entlassung rechnen.“

„Warum haben Sie sich dann jetzt dazu entschlossen, Ihre Verbindung einzugestehen?“

„Weil … weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, Rodney an einen anderen zu verlieren. Lieber lebe ich in Schande auf der Erde und verdinge mich als Pilot auf Linienflügen für Pan Am. Und habe … ähm … Rodney.“

Großer Gott, man merkte, was Sheppard die letzten Tage gelesen hatte. Und er hatte sein Leben in Schande schon erstaunlich detailliert geplant.

Hermiod blickte von einem zum anderen. „Ist es in Ihrer Kultur nicht üblich, sich ein öffentliches Versprechen zu geben, wenn man seinen Partner gewählt hat?“

„Ja, Hermiod, man nennt das Hochzeit“, begann Novak eifrig. Ihre Augen leuchteten. „Die beiden Verliebten werden vor Zeugen in einer feierlichen Zeremonie getraut und …“

Sie verstummte unter dem kollektiv finsteren Blick aller menschlichen Anwesenden.

Hermiod nickte. „Dann bestehe ich darauf, eine offizielle Demonstration der Ernsthaftigkeit Ihrer Verbindung zu sehen, Colonel Sheppard. Eine Hochzeit.“

„Oh, bitte!“ Rodney rollte die Augen.

„Kein Problem.“ Sheppard lächelte. „Wir können das jetzt sofort machen.“

„Was?“, fragte Rodney entsetzt. War Sheppard verrückt geworden? War das - der zwanghafte Wunsch, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu heiraten - etwa die Folge des Lesens dieser Schundromane? „Wir … wir können _nicht_. Ich meine, wir wol… au!“ Er schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als Sheppards Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seine Handfläche bohrten.

„Wir wollten das schon sehr lange tun“, beendete Sheppard den Satz für ihn und ließ – endlich – Rodneys Hand los, legte ihm dafür aber den Arm um die Schultern. „Dr. Beckett spricht ein paar Worte, Colonel Caldwell und Dr. Novak sind die Trauzeugen und – zack - wir sind verheiratet.“

„Carson? Carson kann nicht …“, wandte Rodney ein, verstummte aber sofort als Sheppard bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen hob. Dann begriff er. Natürlich! Carson!

Er lächelte. „Ich … ich meinte … Beckett kann nicht besonders gut reden bei solchen Anlässen, aber – egal.“

Zehn Minuten später waren sie _nicht_ -verheiratet, was Hermiod aber nicht wusste, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass Rodney als freier Mann und ungebunden in sein Labor konnte. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt.

 

***

 

 

Schon am nächsten Morgen bat Elizabeth ihn, in ihr Büro zu kommen. Als er dort  
Hermiod, Dr. Novak und Sheppard – letzterer mit einem eindeutig betretenen Gesichtsausdruck – vorfand, schwante ihm Böses.

Hermiod nickte ihm herablassend zu. „Ich musste erfahren, dass lediglich Dr. Weir die Berechtigung hat, gültige Trauungen durchzuführen. Die von Dr. Beckett durchgeführte Zeremonie ist somit nicht gültig und ich bestehe auf einer Wiederholung.“

Elizabeth nickte gravitätisch. „Das ist wahr, meine Herren.“ Sie stand auf. „Ich … habe noch nicht gefrühstückt und …“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Jedenfalls – Sie können mein Büro für weitere … Verhandlungen benutzen, ich brauche jetzt erst einen Kaffee.“

Sie nickte John zu. „Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, Colonel.“ Ihre Stimme brach etwas bei dem letzten Wort, sie holte tief Luft und sagte an Hermiod gewandt: „Colonel Caldwell hat mich über die Situation informiert. Sie können mit meiner vollen Unterstützung rechnen. Ich werde eine entsprechende …“ sie biss sich auf die Lippe, „Eine entsprechende Zeremonie mit dem größten Vergnügen durchführen.“ Dann stürzte sie aus dem Büro.

Mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Rodney ihr nach. Fantastisch, auch Elizabeth machte gemeinsame Sache mit dem kleinen, grauen Mann, der nicht mal wirklich ein Mann war.

Anklagend hielt besagter Nicht-Mann zuerst Sheppard, dann Rodney eine schrillbunte Zeitschrift unter die Nase - eine veraltete Ausgabe von „Heim und Glück“. Mit spitzem, grauem Finger wies der Asgard auf das Titelbild.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass hier eine traditionell irdische Hochzeit dargestellt wird, die den Gepflogenheiten der Kultur, aus der Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay stammen, entspricht.“

Mit Entsetzen betrachtete Rodney das Bild einer Braut im Rüschen bedeckten, schneeweißen Kleid, die einen schwarzbefrackten Bräutigam küsste, umgeben von einer Menge Hochzeitsgästen, die Konfetti und Reis in die Luft warfen.

„Ich werde die Verbindung zwischen Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay nur dann akzeptieren, wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass sie echt ist.“

„Das bedeutet?“, fragte Sheppard mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Großer Gott, dafür dass der Mann sein … zukünftiger Ehemann sein sollte, konnte er manchmal unglaublich stupide sein.

„Was wohl? Er will eine Feier.“ Rodney beäugte Hermiod aus schmalen Augen und sagte dann leise zu Sheppard: „Er hat uns durchschaut, der kleine Mistkerl, und versucht jetzt, das Meiste für sich herauszuholen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, flüsterte Shepprad ironisch. „Wär’ ich nie drauf gekommen, Rodney.“

„Und warum spielen wir dann noch mit, hm?“, wisperte Rodney. „Hör zu, er ist jetzt „geheilt“, wird also nicht vor Gram eingehen, wenn er mich nicht in seine kleinen, grauen Klauen kriegt und …“

„Ich kann derartigen Festivitäten nichts abgewinnen“, fuhr Hermiod fort, „muss aber die Gewissheit haben, dass der Mann, den ich zu meinem Gefährten nehmen wollte, tatsächlich in einer intellektuell stimulierenden Beziehung lebt. Ansonsten kann ich ein Versagen meines vegetativen Nervensystems und den darauf folgenden Exitus nicht ausschließen.“

Von Dr. Novak kam ein nur mühsam unterdrückter Schreckenslaut.

„Daher bestehe ich auf einer öffentlichen Zeremonie.“ Hermiods Augen wurden schmal, als er sich an Sheppard wandte: „Oder möchten Sie Colonel Caldwell, General Landry, General O’Neill und dem Präsidenten Ihres Landes erklären müssen, wie es dazu kam, dass auch der Letzte der Asgard …“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause, „dahingegangen ist?“

Sheppard biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu Rodney gewandt murmelte er: „Da hast du deine Antwort, McKay.“

Rodney seufzte und wisperte: „Gut, ich korrigiere mich: Er hasst uns, erpresst uns und will uns demütigen.“

Jovial neigte Hermiod den Kopf. „Ich würde eine solche Zeremonie und eine Feier als Beweis für die Authentizität Ihrer Verbindung sehen und Dr. McKay ohne weitere Folgen freigeben.“

„Meinetwegen.“ Entschlossen verschränkte Rodney die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber - kein Kleid. Und keine Rüschen.“

„Nicht … nicht alle irdischen Bräute tragen Kleider, Hermiod“, erklärte Novak hastig, als die Augen des Asgard zu schmalen, erbosten Schlitzen wurde. „Das Bild hier ist nur ein … Beispiel. Meine Schwester hat bei ihrer Hochzeit eine Hose getragen.“

Hermiods Blick ruhte einen Moment auf ihr, dann wandte er sich mit hoheitsvollem Nicken an Rodney: „Eine Hose ist akzeptabel.“

„Und kein Kuss“, warf Sheppard schnell ein und guckte auffordernd zu Lindsey.

„Aber Küsse sind durchaus üblich und …“ Sie lief knallrot an und zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern.

„Der Kuss ist verhandelbar“, stimmte Hermiod zu.

„Bitte, erschießt mich einfach“, stöhnte Rodney.

 

***

Letztlich hatten sie sich mit Hermiod auf Hosen für beide – allerdings bestand er auf ‚weiß’ für Rodney - und keinen Kuss geeinigt. Dafür verlangte der Asgard eine öffentliche Zeremonie im Gateraum und er wollte sich höchstpersönlich davon zu überzeugen, dass es in dem gemeinsamen Quartier, dass Rodney und John beziehen würden, nur ein Bett gab und es auch zeitgleich von beiden benutzt wurde.

Vier Stunden nach „ddD“ (das demütigende Desaster) im Gateraum, wie Rodney seine Hochzeit nannte, funkelte er Hermiod böse an, während er betont langsam in Boxer – Shorts und T-Shirt zu Sheppard unter die Bettdecke kroch.

Der Asgard nickte zufrieden und verließ den Raum. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

„Gut, ich denke das reicht jetzt“, seufzte Sheppard erleichtert ein paar Sekunden später, schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen und steuerte auf die Couch zu. „Nacht, Rodney.“

In dem Moment ertönte ein schriller Alarm, die Tür öffnete sich und präsentierte Hermiod, der mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldig wippendem Fuß im Rahmen lehnte. „Wollen Sie Ihre Hochzeitsnacht nicht mit Ihrem Ehegefährten verbringen, Colonel Sheppard?“

„Sicher“, sagte John kleinlaut und griff wieder nach dem Kissen. Rodney hob wortlos die Decke und flüsterte, als Sheppard sich neben ihn legte: „Wie hat er das gemacht? Hat er hier Bewegungsmelder installiert? Was tun wir jetzt?“

„Schlafen“, erwiderte Sheppard und gähnte.

„Ach ja? Und wie? Kannst du jetzt etwa schlafen? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich meine … ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich besonders … besonders wohl fühle, so hier, mit dir. Oder dass ich entspannt wäre.“

„Danke, McKay“, versetze Sheppard ironisch.

„Nichts Persönliches“, beeilte sich Rodney hinzuzufügen. „Ich … ich komme nur nicht besonders gut mit neuen Situationen zurecht und das hier ...“ er bewegte die Hand zwischen sich und Sheppard hin und her, „ist definitiv neu.“

„Alles eine Frage der Interpretation und Fantasie. Mach die Augen zu.“ Sheppard rollte sich auf die Seite, sah ihn an und wisperte: „Stell dir einfach vor, wir sind auf einer Außenmission. In einer Höhle, in die wir gerade noch fliehen konnten.“

Rodney schloss die Augen.

„Es ist kalt, wir müssen uns gegenseitig wärmen und die Nacht hier verbringen.“

Rodneys Augen flogen wieder auf. „Wer ist ‚wir’?“

„Wir. Das Team. Du, ich, Ronon, Teyla.“

„Gut.“ Rodney entspannte sich wieder. „Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass Lorne nicht dabei ist. Ich habe nichts gegen Lorne - von einem rein professionellen Standpunkt aus betrachtet - aber ich … ich habe immer das Gefühl, er wartet nur darauf, dass ich einschlafe, um dann Zitronensaft in meine Wasserflasche zu träufeln.“

„Keine Sorge, Rodney. Lorne ist nicht da.“

„Fein, also, Höhle, kalt, Nacht verbringen. Weiter?“

Sheppards Stimme hatte jetzt einen fast hypnotischen Klang. „Wir müssen uns vor feindlichen Außerirdischen verstecken, die auf jede unserer Bewegungen lauern.“

„Sind sie klein, grau und nackt? Denn – ernsthaft - das wäre jetzt etwas zu nah an der Realität, um beruhigend zu sein.“

„Nein, sie sind riesig, schwarz und beharrt mit winzig kleinen Augen.“

„Ja, das ist … besser. Viel besser.“ Rodney lächelte und spürte, wie er langsam in den Schlaf driftete.

„Sie lauern auf jede unserer Bewegungen. Ein falsches Zucken und wir sind tot.“

„Mhhhm, gut.“

Sheppard gähnte. „Mausetot“, murmelte er und begann tiefer und schwerer zu atmen.

Rodney gähnte ebenfalls, versah den feindlichen Außerirdischen, der vor der Tür – Höhle – lauerte, in Gedanken mit einem Speer und Pfeil und Bogen, schenkte ihm noch ein Dutzend ähnlich gerüsteter Brüder und ergänzte das Bild durch eine passende Geräuschkulisse. Das Heulen diverser Bestien in der Ferne, Geiergekreische über und Ronons Schnarchen neben ihm.

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Kissen und war nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

***

 

Einen Tag später startete die Daedalus wieder - mit Hermiod an Bord. Rodney und John annullierten ihre Ehe, kaum dass das Raumschiff den Orbit verlassen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde“, sagte Sheppard und klapperte mit den Lidern.

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, die Finger von dieser ‚Daniella- Schwippschwägerin des Wahnsinns’ - Buchreihe zu lassen.“

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen.“ Der Colonel grinste. „Komm, geh’n wir was Essen.

„Das“, sagte Rodney lächelnd und deutete auf Sheppard, „ist der erste vernünftige Vorschlag aus deinem Mund seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit.“

 

***

 

Drei Tage später fand Dr. Lindsey Novak vor der Tür zu ihrer Kabine ein kleines Schächtelchen, das fünf Schokoladen-Marzipan-Herzen enthielt. Auf dem Deckel klebte ein herzförmiger, rosa Post – It. Mit bebenden Händen hob sie das Geschenk auf und las die Worte auf dem Zettelchen.

Sie wurde knallrot und blickte hastig den Gang auf und ab. Gut, sie war alleine. Mit glücklichem Lächeln drückte sie die Notiz an ihr Herz. „Ja ich – hicks – will“, flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Dann räusperte sie sich und aktivierte ihr Headset auf einem privaten Kanal. „Dr. Novak an Hermiod.“

„Hermiod, hier. Ich höre.“

„Ich akzeptiere Ihr - hicks - dein Angebot mit großer Freude.“

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Lindsey.“

ENDE


End file.
